


Kawaii As Fuck

by whyamIalwaysLoislane (Whyamialwaysloislane)



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Derek is just generally adorable, Fluff, He finds Derek generally adorable, M/M, Mild Laura Feelings, Smitten, Stiles finds Derek's ears adorable., Witches are not really bitches, and a tail, with animal ears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 22:13:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2286291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whyamialwaysloislane/pseuds/whyamIalwaysLoislane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek gets Fluffy Wolf Ears and a tail. Stiles' is smitten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kawaii As Fuck

**Author's Note:**

> INSPIRED BY PRETTIESTALPHA'S MINI ALPHA SERIES. ESPECIALLY THIS:  
> http://society6.com/prettiestalpha/cute-at-heck_print#1=45  
> and her Tumblr  
> http://prettiestalpha.tumblr.com/  
> CHECK THIS OUT^^^^
> 
> IT SO CUTE <3  
> UnBeta'd

Derek woke up one morning to find a witch standing over him, eyes glowing and growling. Her hand crackled with energy and her lips a deadly black. Derek blinked slowly, hoping with every fiber of his body that she was just an allusion and would just let him sleep. 

"Derek." She cackled, she fucking cackled.

"Yes." Derek sighed.

"I've been looking for you." She hissed, pressing her palms together and then pushing her hand forward, splaying her fingers. The last thing Derek saw was a flash of light blue light and his consciousness got up and walked off.

 

*****

 

"Derek..." Derek struggled to place the voice that was calling his name, it sounded a little like Laura. "Derek. Wake up. Isaac call Scott." Derek placed it as Erica, he was beginning to feel her hand on his arm. "Boyd, help me sit him up." 

"What the fuck is that?" Stiles' voice appeared as Erica and Isaac moved him. Something trailed through a part of his body, he couldn't tell you what part but it felt like fingers raking through hair but it was as the small of his back.

"It's a tail." Derek's eyes shot open.

"What the fuck?" Stiles questioned, holding Derek's tail. Derek had a tail. A Fucking tail. It was big and fluffy and still a fucking tail. "It's really soft." Derek reached out to snatch his tail away but Stiles threaded his fingers through the hairs and Derek stilled. It felt heavenly. He shot his eyes to Stiles who was biting his lip and staring down at his fingers as they ran through the hair. "It's so real." He looked up and to Derek. His jaw slacked and he dropped Derek's tail. "Sorry."

"Now you guys have had your moment can we discuss the ears?" Isaac snarked leaning on the pillars that dotted the apartment. 

"What ears?" Derek growled, moving to try and catch his reflection in the mirror when a camera shutter went off.

"Them." Stiles gave Derek his phone, which showed a startled looking Derek with two fluffy ears perching in his hair. "Them Ears."

"I have ears." Derek snarled. 

"Scott's bringing Deaton." Isaac explained. Derek tapped his head to try and find his ears. "Boyd caught the witches scent, him, Erica and I are going off to track her down. Stiles is in charge." Isaac added, wrapping his scarf around his neck and heading out after Erica. 

"Just you and me pal, well and your ears." Stiles smirked and Derek scowled. "DUDE! Your ears they twitched." Stiles squealed. "That is kawaii as fuck." 

"What?" Derek raised an eyebrow, looking on at Stiles in confusion. 

"Kawaii. It's cute in Japanese. I swear you need to spend more time around Kira." Stiles sighed, before fiddling with his phone. "So whatcha wanna do whilst we wait for Deaton?"

"We could just sit." Derek sighed, sitting down on the couch next to Stiles (with much effort. Tails are a pain in the ass). 

"You're talking to me." Stiles' eyes weren't on Derek's face they were on his head. Mainly his ears. 

"You can touch them." Derek sighed sinking down so Stiles could reach. Stiles bounced, sat on his legs and began reaching out. Derek caught his hand and gave him a cautionary glance.

"I'll be gentle." Stiles smiled softly and Derek let go. Stiles gently ran his thumb over the edge of Derek's fluffy ear. They twitched slightly. "That's so cool. Can you feel that?"

"Yes." Derek breathed.

"Are you okay? I'm not hurting you, am I?"

"No, don't be daft. It's just... nice..." Derek sighed, leaning into Stiles' palm. Stiles hands ran his hand through Derek's hair and started scratching under his ear. Derek leaned in further and fell, tail dislodging his balance. He toppled onto Stiles, head flopping onto Stiles' lap. 

"You okay there buddy?" Stiles laughed, hand still running through through Derek's hair. 

"Nugh." Derek murmured, eyes dropping. Stiles rumbled underneath him. "Wha?" 

"You're tail. It's kind of... erm... wagging." Derek scowled into Stiles' leg.

"Are we interrupting something?" Deaton said stepping into the room. Stiles stiffened but Derek stayed put. He had a tail for gods sake he wasn't moving. He nudged Stiles hand and it began threading through Derek's hair again. 

"Nope." Derek said as if having his head petted and in Stiles' lap was a completely normal thing.

"From the looks of you this is basic fae magic. Just spiteful will probably fade but too make sure, we should get the witch responsible."

As if on cue, the woman from Derek's bed strutted in. She brought Erica, Boyd and Isaac in tow. Isaac had Scott hanging on him checking him for wounds like the worried boyfriend he was. Derek sat up, finally having a moment to take in the witch. She was tall and curvy with thick voluptuous honey coloured curls, her lips were no longer black and without the blue bolts he finally recognized her.

"Amelia." Derek sighed. "A tail seriously?"

"You could have called Derek." She sighed, hand on her hip. "I mean I was only your sister's girlfriend but still after Laura I was worried." She barked, twirling black shadows around her fingers. 

"So you gave me a tail?" Derek raised an eyebrow.

"Well I didn't want to hurt you, it was supposed to annoy you." Amelia snarled. "I remembered Laura saying how you hated to be called cute. But I see it did the opposite." She looked to Stiles. "He's cute." Stiles flushed.

"He is." Derek smiled at the floor.

"I am!" Stiles jumped up and grabbed Derek's tail. "I'm what?"

"Kawaii as fuck." Derek muttered and caught the Stiles flying at him. He wrapped his arms around Derek and shoved his lips against Derek's.

"Is this just a new thing?" Amelia asked the rest of the pack.

"Yeah. It's about fucking time." Erica sighed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on [TUMBLR](http://gildasbitch.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
